Futari no Waltz
by Barddoniaeth
Summary: Kagamine Len terus dihampiri mimpi buruk yang selalu berulang. Akita Rin, seorang anak aneh yang sangat pendiam kemudian hadir dalam kehidupannya dan tinggal bersamanya. Semenjak kedatangan Rin, Len mulai mampu mengingat mimpinya yang kini berlanjut...
1. Futari no Waltz I

_**Futari no Waltz  
**__Aqua Rain  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The site is named fanfiction, so VOCALOID is absolutely not mine._

**Futari no Waltz I: Prologue of ****t****he Two

* * *

**

_ Gelap, gelap sekali di sini! Ah, seseorang tolonglah aku, tolonglah aku agar aku dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dalam kegelapan ini! Hey, aku bilang tolonglah aku!_

_Hey…_

_Apakah kalian tidak dapat mendengarkan suaraku?

* * *

_

Aku terjaga dari tidurku. Aku kembali memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi itu seperti mimpi buruk, namun aku sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu, karena aku tidak pernah mengingat mimpi tersebut ketika aku terbangun. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, menandakan musim semi telah tiba.

Dengan segera, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan bergegas menuju dapur. Kulirik kalender yang berada disudut ruangan dengan teliti. Ah, lusa adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Kuambil sehelai roti dan kuoleskan mentega serta selai, lalu kulahap dengan perlahan sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan, memeriksa kotak posku yang sudah penuh oleh brosur atau pamphlet dari restoran lokal ataupun sekedar layanan antar pizza.

Diriku terhenyak ketika melihat amplop tebal memenuhi kotak pos apartemenku. Dengan cepatan aku segera meraih amplop itu dan mencari nama pengirimnya. Aku tertegun sejenak. Nama ayah tertulis sebagai nama pengirim amplop tebal tersebut_._ Aku langsung membuka amplop tersebut, dan menemukan dokumen-dokumen yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa isinya terdapat dalam amplop tersebut. Kebingungan, aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat kumengerti, mungkin saja ayah meninggalkan sepucuk surat.

Begitu aku menemukan sepucuk surat yang dibubuhi oleh tulisan khas ayah, aku langsung membacanya:

_Berlin, 27 Februari 20xx_

_Len, bagaimana kabarmu di Tokyo?_

_Ayah baik-baik saja di sini. Sebenarnya ayah ingin sekali menemuimu secara langsung, namun pekerjaan di sini sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggalkan hingga ayah sendiripun tidak bisa kembali ke Tokyo._

_Mungkin kamu bingung dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ayah lampirkan bersama surat ini, dokumen-dokumen tersebut adalah milik anak sahabat ayah. Ayah sengaja mengirimkannya kepadamu agar kamu bisa mendaftarkan anak sahabat ayah itu di sekolahmu. Ayah sangat membutuhkan kerjasamamu untuk hal ini._

_Salam hangat,_

_Ayah_

Februari? Hey, sekarang sudah penghujung bulan Maret! Setidaknya surat ini harusnya sudah sampai sejak awal Maret meskipun dikirim dari Berlin. Aku memang malas memeriksa kotak pos, tapi tidak kusangka karena kemalasanku, aku sendiri tidak dapat melihat amplop coklat besar yang bertengger di pintu apartemenku sendiri. Aku segera membawa masuk semua isi amplop coklat dan mulai memeriksanya, meski berujung percuma karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan dalam dokumen-dokumen tersebut kecuali semua dokumen tersebut beratasnamakan Rin Akita atau kalau disusun berdasarkan sistem penamaan Jepang menjadi Akita Rin. Kemudian aku memeriksa kembali surat dari ayah dan menemukan nomor telepon berkode negara Jepang atas nama Akita.

Akupun mengambil ponselku dan memijat tombolnya sesuai dengan nomor telepon yang tertera di surat tersebut. Tak lama berselang, panggilanku dijawab.  
"Halo, saya Kagamine, apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Akita?" Sapaku memulai pembicaraan.  
"Ya, benar di sini adalah rumah keluarga Akita. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara wanita diseberang sana membalas pertanyaanku.  
"Saya Kagamine Len, soal dokumen beratasnamakan Akita Rin yang dikirimkan kepada saya…"  
"Oh, jadi kau anak paman ya! Pantas saja aku pernah mendengar namamu! Oh, aku Neru, Akita Neru. Dokumen yang kamu maksud itu untuk pendaftaran Rin kan? Baiklah, aku akan datang bersama Rin nanti siang! Ah, sarapanku dan Rin akan matang sebentar lagi, sudah dulu ya!" Panggilanku diputus. Hey, sopan sekali dia! Sudah memotong pembicaraanku, dan dia memutuskan panggilan teleponku secara sepihak!

Dengan malas, aku kembali melihat-lihat dokumen tersebut. Dari namanya, anak yang bernama Akita Rin ini pasti perempuan. Yah, siapa tahu saja terdapat fotonya, dan mungkin saja dia adalah tipeku. Dengan teliti aku mencarinya, namun hasilnya nihil, yang ada hanyalah dokumen-dokumen berbahasa asing. Putus asa, aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja, dan menunduk ke bawah. Terlihat sehelai foto berwajah seorang anak perempuan yang tidak kukenali di bawah meja, _Ah mungkin saja, anak ini yang bernama Rin._ Kuambil foto itu, dan kuperiksa bagian belakangnya yang tertulis 'Rin Akita' yang ditulis menggunakan tulisan romawi. Aku perhatikan potret wajah anak perempuan yang bernama Rin itu. Penampilannya mirip sekali denganku! Rambutnya pirang dan matanya berwarna biru laut, persis denganku. Tentu saja aku dan dia berbeda, wajahnya lebih bulat dan kekanakan dibanding denganku. Hidungnya kecil dan matanya yang agak bulat membuat wajahnya terlihat manis, sayangnya dia tidak tersenyum di foto ini.

Aku meneliti ruanganku, sepertinya ada yang harus aku lakukan… Ah, aku harus membereskan apartemenku! Kalau Rin dan anak perempuan yang bernama Neru itu datang dan melihat apartemenku yang sudah seperti kapal pecah ini, bisa-bisa mereka tidak jadi bertamu dan aku akan diomeli ayah! Dengan tergesa-gesa aku merapikan dokumen terse but dan segera menuju pintu depan dan meraup semua brosur serta pamphlet yang ada di kotak pos juga yang berceceran di _genkan._ Setelah itu, aku memasukkan sepatu-sepatuku ke dalam rak. Semoga aku mampu membereskan seluruh isi apartemen sebelum siang….

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur setelah selesai membereskan seluruh isi apartemen. Tercium bau tidak sedap di ruangan ini, aku mencari-cari sumbernya namun tidak berhasil menemukannya. Lalu, kucoba mencium tubuhku sendiri, dan ternyata benar dugaanku kalau sumber bau tidak sedap itu berasal dari tubuhku, _Ini pasti karena membereskan apartemen. _Aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi, setidaknya _shower_ akan membuat tubuhku segar dan bebas dari bau tidak sedap.

Selesai mandi, aku dengan sabar menunggu tamu-tamuku sambil menyiapkan hidangan-hidangan ringan untuk menyambut mereka. Setidaknya _ohagi_ bisa di makan saat musim semi sebagai teman minum teh. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi, sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan dan segera memmbukakan pintu untuk mereka.  
"Permisi, aku Akita Neru yang menjawab teleponmu tadi pagi!" Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan memiliki pupil mata berwarna kuning membungkuk kepadaku dan menyapaku dengan riang. Jadi, ternyata dia yang kelakuannya di telepon tadi sangat tidak sopan. Aku mencuri pandang ke belakang Akita, dan menemukan anak perempuan yang sepertinya adalah Rin.  
"Salam kenal, aku Len, Kagamine Len. Silahkan masuk," balasku seraya membungkuk juga dan mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk.

Aku mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk di ruang tengah, dan menghidangkan teh serta _ohagi_ untuk mereka.  
"Maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungi kalian, sebelumnya aku sangat sibuk jadinya tidak sempat," ujarku seraya membuka percakapan.  
"Hee, tidak... tidak apa-apa. Rin juga baru tiba dari Berlin kemarin lusa, justru aku sendiri yang akan repot kalau kau menghubungiku pada awal bulan," Neru berkata.  
"Oh, kau pasti Rin ya?" Tanyaku kepada anak perempuan yang sama sekali tidak berbicara yang duduk di sebelah Akita Neru, yang **kuyakini **bernama Rin.  
Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaanku barusan.  
"Hey Rin, ayo perkenalkan dirimu dengan sopan!" Ujar Neru dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Kulihat ekspresi Rin menunjukan rasa keberatan namun ia sedikit menunduk,  
"A...Akita... Rin," ujarnya dengan canggung.  
"Kagamine Len," jawabku sambil membungkukan badan.

Aku berbincang dengan Neru tentang sekolahku, reputasinya dan prestasinya. Rin tetap diam, ia hanya melihat-lihat seisi ruangan ini dengan matanya.  
"Oh iya, sebaiknya kita mendaftarkan Rin hari ini. Lusa tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai," ujarku. Neru mengangguk dan mengiyakan usulku. Akhirnya kami bertiga pergi menuju sekolahku, Jinkōsei Kōkō atau yang sering disingkat menjadi Jinkōkō, sebuah sekolah swasta yang sangat populer di distrik tempat tinggalku.

Gerbang sekolah ditutup. Tentu saja, pasti sekolah sedang menyiapkan upacara penyambutan siswa baru! Akhirnya aku terpaksa mengutarakan maksud kedatangan kami kepada penjaga dan sekolah, dan kamipun diperbolehkan masuk. Kami bertiga langsung ditemani oleh penjaga sekolah untuk menghadap kepala sekolah.  
"Ah, ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini, Kagamine?" Tanya kepala sekolah kepadaku. Kalian tanya kenapa kepala sekolah mengenalku? Tentu saja karena aku adalah wakil siswa baru tahun lalu, yang berarti aku adalah siswa yang berhasil meraih skor tertinggi pada penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu!  
"Umm... begini, ada siswi yang hendak mendaftar untuk masuk di sekolah ini," jawabku.  
"Hmm, siswi baru? Suruh dia masuk kalau begitu," perintahnya. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Neru sedang mengintip kami. Kemudian kulambaikan tanganku, menyuruh mereka masuk.  
"Permisi," sapa Neru dengan sopan, _berbeda sekali ketika menyapaku tadi._  
"Kau kah anak yang ingin mendaftar di sini?" Kepala sekolah bertanya kepada Neru.  
"Bu-bukan! Yang akan mendaftar adalah adik saya, Rin," sanggahnya.  
"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang akan masuk, yang penting kau tahu standar sekolah ini, kan?" Tanya kepala sekolah.  
"Ya, saya sudah mendengarnya dari Kagamine-kun," jawab Neru dengan sopan. Kemudian ia menyodorkan dokumen-dokumen Rin kepada kepala sekolah. "Mohon untuk dilihat sebagai bahan pertimbangan," ujarnya.

Kepala sekolah kemudian melihat-lihat isi dokumen tersebut. _Memangnya ia mengerti bahasa yang tertulis di dokumen itu?_ Batinku.  
"Akita Rin... lahir dan besar di Jerman, juga mendapat pendidikan Jerman ya?" ujar kepala sekolah sambil memeriksa dokumennya. _Heh, ternyata dia mengerti!  
_"Benar," Neru mengiyakan.  
"Kalau melihat dari data yang ada dalam dokumen ini, Rin hanya bisa didaftarkan pada kelas internasional karena ia mendapat pendidikan asing, bagaimana?" Kepala sekolah berkata. Kelas internasional? Hey, berarti dia akan sekelas denganku.  
"Tentu saja saya tidak berkeberatan," Neru menjawab, tapi orang yang dibicarakan seakan tidak peduli.  
"Kalau begitu isi formulir ini dan Rin, datanglah ke sekolah lusa menggunakan seragam sekolah yang bisa kamu beli di toko ini," ujar kepala sekolah seraya memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Shimodafuku' yang ditulis menggunakan _kanji_ dan tersenyum kepada Rin. Rin membungkuk dan mengambil kertas itu, sementara Neru mengisi formulir pendaftaran.

* * *

Selesai mendaftar, kami bertiga segera bergegas menuju Shimodafuku untuk membeli seragam untuk Rin. Rin terus menatap kertas bertuliskan nama toko tersebut dan bergumam,  
"...ta...?"  
Neru mendengar suara Rin tersebut dan melihat kertas yang dipegang Rin tersebut.  
"Shi-mo-da-fu-ku!" Ujar Neru seraya mengejakannya kepada Rin. Rin membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Neru yang tiba-tiba.  
"Shi...mo...da...fuku...?" Gumam Rin mengulang ejaan yang diucapkan oleh Neru barusan.  
"Sepertinya, kamu memang harus belajar _kanji_ ya!" Neru berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

Sesampainya di Shimodafuku, Rin langsung diukur tubuhnya sementara aku hanya melihat-lihat seragam sekolahku dan beberapa sekolah lain yang juga mempercayakan pembuatan seragamnya di toko ini. Setelah selesai diukur, Neru mengambil dua stel seragam, dua stel seragam musim panas, dan satu _coat_ untuk musim dingin, lalu segera menuju kasir, membayar belanjaannya.

Dalam perjalanan sehabis dari Shimodafuku, aku dan Neru berbincang tentang banyak hal, termasuk Neru yang mendapat beasiswa di Kyoto Notre Dame dan mengharuskan ia untuk tinggal di asrama sampai ia lulus.  
"Rin baru tiba di Jepang kemarin lusa, jadi meninggalkan dia untuk hidup sendiri hanya akan menyulitkan, makanya aku dan ayah memutuskan Rin untuk tinggal dengan kerabat," kata Neru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.  
"Hee... kalian memiliki kerabat di sini?" Kataku sekenanya. Neru kemudian membelalakan matanya, terkejut.  
"Rin akan tinggal di apartemenmu! Memangnya paman tidak bilang ya? Tadi barang Rin sudah dikirim ke apartemenmu, harusnya sekarang sudah sampai," ujar Neru. Mulutku menganga, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Memang, ada satu kamar kosong di apartemenku.

Wow, tinggal berdua bersama anak perempuan manis seperti Rin adalah hal baru bagiku.  
_Semoga akan menyenangkan.

* * *

_

Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, benar saja banyak sekali paket yang atas nama Rin yang ditujukan ke alamatku dan beberapa karyawan dari jasa pindahan. Akhirnya kami bertiga... maksudku aku dan Neru serta karyawan jasa pindahan tersebut membawa paket-paket tersebut ke dalam. Rin membuka paket yang berukuran kecil dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih dengan mata biru dan pita kuning. Boneka yang mirip dengannya. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa dan memainkan bonekanya, sementara aku dan Neru membereskan barang-barangnya.  
"Maafkan Rin ya dan sudah merepotkanmu, aku jadi merasa tidak enak," Neru berkata, meminta maaf atas kelakuan Rin.  
"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujarku sekenanya. Rin masih memainkan bonekanya, tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. _Dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada kami._

Hari sudah gelap ketika kami berdua selesai merapikan kamar yang akan digunakan oleh Rin. Ya, Rin sama sekali tidak membantu kami berdua. Aku menemukan Rin yang tertidur di atas sofa sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya, wajahnya manis sekali. Neru kemudian berjalan menghampiriku dan Rin.  
"Pasti dia kelelahan ya?" Ucap Neru sambil tersenyum. _Kelelahan? Padahal membantu kami saja tidak._  
"Wah, tidak kusangka sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam," kataku seraya melihat ke arah jam dinding.  
"Eh? Aku harus pulang kalau begitu, aku juga harus berangkat ke Kyoto besok!" Kata Neru. Ia kemudian menyibakkan helaian rambut Rin yang menutup wajah adiknya itu.  
"Rin," panggilnya dengan lembut.  
"...Onee-chan...?" Rin membalas panggilan Neru.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," Neru menasihati Rin seraya tersenyum. Rin kemudian mengangguk dan kembali tertidur. Neru mengecup kening Rin.  
"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Len! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Rin, tolong kabari aku ya!" Neru berkata sambil beranjak dari sofa dan memberikanku sehelai kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel dan alamat e-mailnya. Kemudian ia pulang, meninggalkan aku dan Rin.

* * *

Aku menatap sosok Rin yang kini sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarnya, namun wajahnya yang tertidur bagaikan malaikat membuatku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkannya. Akhirnya aku pergi menuju dapur, membuatkan sesuatu untuk makan malamku dan Rin.

Aku mulai membuat kari, makanan yang resepnya aku kuasai dengan baik. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarikbajuku, dan ketika aku menoleh orang itu ternyata adalah Rin. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena mencium bau kari yang cukup menusuk hidung.  
"Pe...das...?" Tanyanya. Suaranya lemah sekali, aku hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.  
"Iya. Ada apa? Kamu tidak suka pedas ya?" Aku balik bertanya. Rin kemudian mengangguk. Aku tersenyum melihat sifatnya yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu, persis seperti anak SD yang tidak terbiasa bermain dengan teman sebayanya.  
"Khusus buatmu, akan kubuatkan yang tidak pedas ya?" Kataku seraya tersenyum kepadanya. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah, namun ia mengangguk.

Aku dan Rin menikmati makan malam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Rin sama sekali tidak mengomentari masakanku. Aku sendiri hanya diam, merasa canggung untuk membuka percakapan dengan Rin, mengingat daritadi aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Rin, malahan malah berbicara dengan Neru, karena Neru lebih mudah untuk diajak bicara dibandingkan dengan Rin. Padahal, aku harus bisa akrab dengan Rin karena ia kini tinggal bersamaku. Akhirnya aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk membuka percakapan dengannya.  
"Bagaimana masakanku, Rin?" Tanyaku. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan sendok masih berada di mulutnya. _Arrgh, imut sekali!  
_"...Enak..." kata Rin yang terdengar seperti bisikkan di telingaku. Aku terdiam, tak tahan melihat wajahnya yang begitu manis menatapku.

Dua puluh menit selanjutnya, aku dan Rin sama sekali tidak berbicara. Rin berbaik hati untuk membereskan makan malam kami berdua dan mencuci piringnya, kontras dengan sikapnya ketika Neru masih bersama kami. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Rin pun pergi ke kamarnya sedangkan aku menonton televisi. Wajah Rin yang begitu manis tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku, termasuk ketika aku sedang menonton televisi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Rin memang benar-benar manis!

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur karena besok aku masih harus membereskan kamar Rin. Ya, kamar Rin belum sepenuhnya beres, masih ada beberapa barang seperti buku-buku dan PC milik Rin yang belum sempat dibereskan karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku kemudian mengecek saluran gas, memeriksa semua jendela dan pintu untuk memastikan bahwa semua sudah terkunci, dan mematikan lampu.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, aku mencoba membuka pintu kamar Rin. Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Di dalam kamar, aku melihat Rin yang tertidur di meja tulisnya. Aku ambil sebuah selimut tipis dan kuselimutkan dia, mencegahnya agar tidak masuk angin. Di atas mejanya terlihat kertas-kertas catatan _hiragana_ dan _katakana_ serta beberapa _kanji_ dasar. Kulihat juga buku percakapan dasar Inggris-Jepang, kamus, dan catatan yang ditulis dalam bahasa Jerman dan Inggris yang sepertinya ia tulis sendiri. Jangan katakan kalau Rin tidak bisa membaca huruf Jepang. Dengan kata lain dia tidak akan bisa kemana pun sendirian, dan aku sebagai 'kerabat'-nya harus terus menemaninya...

_Jangan bercanda!

* * *

_

_A/N: Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis cerita, akhirnya kesampaian juga. Ini kali pertama saya menulis untuk fandom Vocaloid. Ini juga baru kali pertama saya bikin fic dengan bahasa Indonesia. Maaf ya kalau bahasanya terkesan kaku, karena saya belum biasa menulis cerita dalam bahasa Indonesia. ;_;_

_**Anyhow, a review won't hurt ya, rite? So, gimme one and I'll try to update this story ASAP!**_

_**Listening to:**__**Sphere**__ (Spring is here Album), __**Shimamiya Eiko**__ (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Naraku no Hana, Super scription of data), __**Ayane**__ (DOLPHIN_ _JET_)_, __**VOCALOID2 **__(Adolescence, Kokoro, Promise Fuyu no Fantasy), __**Toyosaki Aki**__ (Nijiiro Splash!, Dill), __**Shimoda Asami **__(Prism Cover Album),__** Okui Masami**__ (Rondo –revolution, Toki ni Ai wa..., truth –cover-), __**Chihara Minori**__ (Rondo –revolution -cover-), __**Akino**__ (Sousei no Aquarion)_


	2. Futari no Waltz II

_**Futari no Waltz  
**__Aqua Rain_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The site is named fanfiction, so VOCALOID is absolutely not mine._

**Futari no Waltz II: Relationship of the Two**

* * *

_Seseorang, tolonglah aku agar aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sini! Jawablah aku! Siapapun, tolonglah aku! Raihlah tanganku dan tariklah aku keluar dari kegelapan ini! Kumohon..._

_Hey..._

_Kenapa... kalian tidak meraih tanganku?_

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan tangan seolah-olah ingin meraih sesuatu. _Ah, mimpi buruk itu lagi!_ Ingin sekali rasanya untuk mengingat mimpi itu, tapi aku tak pernah mampu untuk mengingatnya. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasakan mimpi tadi berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Aku mengernyitkan mataku, sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke ruanganku dari celah-celah gorden terasa menyilaukan. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul 8 pagi. _Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas untuk sarapan dan segera merapikan barang-barang Rin._

Ketika aku tiba di ruang tengah, aku melihat Rin yang sedang duduk termenung melihat ke arah beranda. Kutepuk pundaknya untuk sekedar mengejutkannya. Ia kemudian menoleh menatapku. _Rupanya ia tidak kaget._  
"Selamat pagi, kau mau sarapan apa? Biar aku yang buatkan," kataku menyapanya. Rin tetap diam dan terus menatapku. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut menatapku dengan tatapan _kosong._  
"...Je...ruk..." jawabnya dengan lemah. Aku tertegun. _Anak ini ingin sarapan jeruk di pagi hari, bisa-bisa dia sakit perut!  
_"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau _hotcake _dengan _marmalade _jeruk? Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya," usulku seraya tersenyum kepadanya, tidak mengharapkan adanya penolakan. Rin kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui usulku.

Aku segera beranjak, pergi menuju ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untukku dan Rin. _Apakah sebaiknya aku juga membuat _hotcake_ untukku ya? _Hotcake _dengan _marmalade _pisang mungkin akan terasa enak?_ Akhirnya aku membuat dua porsi _hotcake_ untukku dan Rin. Satu porsi dengan_ marmalade_ jeruk, sedangkan yang satu lagi dengan _marmalade_ pisang... yang sebenarnya tidak dapat disebut _marmalade. _Aku membawa sarapan kami berdua ke ruang tengah, aku melihat Rin sudah menunggu untuk menyantap sarapannya. Kemudian aku meletakkan sarapan kami di atas meja dan mulai menyantapnya.

Seperti makan malam kemarin, kami berdua menikmati sarapan kami dalam keheningan. Rin juga tidak mengomentari _hotcake_ buatanku, ia terus menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Sekali-kali aku melihat pipinya yang memerah karena memasukkan _hotcake_ yang panas ke dalam mulutnya, _manis sekali._ Aku berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan tawaku yang melihat hal itu.  
"Biar aku yang... membereskannya..." kata Rin menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu.  
"Wah, tolong ya!" Jawabku. _Hee, aku kira dia pemalas._  
Rin kemudian membereskan piring dan gelas kami berdua, kemudian mencucinya.

Aku melihat tumpukan kotak-kotak yang belum sempat dibereskan kemarin. Aku harus... maksudku, aku dan Rin harus membereskannya hari ini, karena besok tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai.  
"Rin, ayo kita bereskan barang-barangmu yang tersisa!" Ajakku. Rin kemudian mengangguk lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku dari kotak-kotak besar itu. Aku melihat bukunya yang semuanya berbahasa Jerman atau Inggris, dengan judul buku yang sepertinya berisikan tentang teori-teori ilmiah. _Gila, anak ini pasti pintar sekali!_ Batinku. Aku kemudian ikut mengeluarkan buku-buku tersebut, seperti layaknya buku ilmiah, tebalnya bukan main. Pantas saja rak bukunya besar sekali. Rin, tetap dalam diam, kemudian membawa buku-buku tersebut ke dalam kamarnya. Aku mengikutinya.

Kamar Rin tidak seperti kamar anak perempuan, lebih terlihat seperti ruangan kerja seorang professor hanya saja memiliki tambahan sebuah tempat tidur. Rak bukunya berukuran sangat besar, cukup untuk menyimpan ribuan, atau mungkin puluhan ribu komik. Aku baru menyadari hal ini, karena Neru tidak mengizinkanku untuk masuk ke kamar Rin, dia hanya mengizinkan karyawan-karyawan jasa pindahan itu untuk menata kamar Rin. Rak buku Rin tingginya sampai menyentuh langit-langit. _Sepertinya langit-langit apartemenku cukup tinggi_. Kemudian kulihat Rin menaiki sebuah tangga kecil, lalu ia mulai menyusun buku-bukunya secara teratur. Rin menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku, memintaku untuk mengambil buku-buku yang belum disusun.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kami berdua tetap bekerja dalam keheningan. Rin sama sekali tidak berbicaraku. Tak usah ditanya, sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Rin. Rin dalam ekspresi datar terus menyusun buku-bukunya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pipi dan dadaku menjadi hangat, sedangkan mataku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Rin. Ia sepertinya mulai menyadari kalau aku menatap wajahnya, dan menoleh ke arahku. Dengan segera kupalingkan wajahku, namun saat ini aku juga merasakan panas di telingaku, _Rin pasti melihatnya_. Aku melirikkan mataku, mencoba melihat Rin, wajahnya menatapku dengan ekspresi datar, kemudian ia menoleh lagi dan kembali menyusun buku-bukunya ke dalam rak, seakan-akan tidak merasa curiga kepadaku.

Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk ke dalam kamar Rin, menerangi sekaligus menghangatkan ruangan ini. Aku sendiri juga merasakan kehangatan, bukan hanya dari cahaya matahari itu, namun juga dari suasana di ruangan ini. Entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Rin kembali menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku, matanya juga menatapku dengan tatapan yang _kosong_. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan aku merasakan sesuatu, hal yang kurasakan setiap terjaga dari tidurku, _setiap aku tersadar dari mimpi itu. _Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar, aku merasakan atmosfer dalam ruangan ini berubah dan dadaku tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Rin tetap menatapku sambil menjulurkan tangannya, memintaku untuk memberikan buku-buku yang sedang aku pegang. Tanganku yang juga bergetar segera memberikan buku-buku itu.

Buku-buku yang tadinya ada dalam peganganku kemudian terjatuh sebelum sempat digapai oleh Rin. Rin sedikit membelalakkan matanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku sendiri mulai merasakan keringat dingin keluar di sekujur tubuhku. Lidahku kelu, sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun . _Ada apa in__i__? Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya._ Rin kemudian turun dari tangga kecil itu dan mengambil buku-buku yang kujatuhkan barusan, namun matanya terus menatapku. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, tubuhku berhenti bergetar dan aku mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhku seperti biasa. Rin sudah tidak lagi menatapku, dan ia tetap melanjutkan menyusun buku-bukunya ke dalam rak. Aku menelan ludahku sebagai tanda bersiap, kemudian aku kembali membantu Rin menyusun buku-bukunya. Kami berdua tetap bekerja dalam diam sampai semua buku sudah masuk ke dalam raknya.

* * *

Aku menghela napas ketika selesai menyusun PC milik Rin. Aku dengan sukarela bersedia menyusunnya karena tidak terbiasa melihat anak perempuan mengutak-atik barang elektronik. Rin sendiri tertidur di tempat tidurnya, kelelahan menyusun buku-bukunya yang sangat banyak itu ke dalam rak. Aku lalu beranjak, dan meninggalkan Rin yang tertidur, menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang un tuk kami berdua. Lemari esku tidak memiliki persediaan makanan, yang ada hanyalah telur, memaksaku untuk membuat dua porsi _oyakodon_.

Begitu makananku dan Rin siap, aku segera mengetuk kamar Rin, menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari tidur. Rin sama sekali tidak merespon, membuatku harus masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rin masih terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Aku kemudian mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya yang kini tertidur lebih dekat. Aku menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi wajahnya, _Rin jauh lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan._  
"Rin, bangunlah... Ini sudah waktunya untuk makan siang," ujarku seraya menggerakkan tubuh Rin.  
"...Hmm..." Rin mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Secara refleks aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Rin kemudian mengucek matanya secara perlahan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku dan dia segera menuju ruang tengah, menyantap makanan kami.

Ketika sedang menyantap makananku, aku tiba-tiba teringat akan Neru. _Mungkin aku harus menghubunginya nanti._ Aku kemudian mempercepat makanku.  
"Rin, tidak apa kan kalau kau yang membereskannya?" Tanyaku. Seperti biasa, Rin hanya mengangguk. Dengan segera aku segera menuju ke kamarku dan mengambil carikan kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel dan alamat e-mail Neru. Aku dengan cepat memijat nomor ponsel Neru dan segera meneleponnya. Panggilanku kemudian diangkat.  
"Halo?" Neru menyapa.  
"Halo, Neru? Ini aku Len," sapaku.  
"Iya ini aku Neru. Ada apa Len?" Tanya Neru dari seberang sana.  
"Err... aku ingin bertanya soal Rin, ia tidak mengerti _moji _ya?" Kataku.  
"Ah, haha. Kau benar Len, Rin memang tidak mengerti _moji_," balas Neru.  
"Selain itu... sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, sikap Rin aneh sekali, ia tidak akan berbicara kalau tidak ditanya dan menatap orang lain dengan tatapan kosong. Kau tahu sesuatu Neru?" Tanyaku. Diam sejenak.  
"Ah... haha... apa maksudmu, Len? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja! Oh iya, kamu belikan dia ponsel ya, aku lupa membelikannya kemarin. Setelah itu jangan lupa e-mail nomor ponsel dan alamat e-mailnya kepadaku ya!" Ujar Neru kemudian ia langsung memutuskan panggilan. _Neru... dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku._ Aku merasa Neru menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Rin. Mungkin saja aku tidak sepatutnya untuk tahu hal itu, dan memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih jauh.

Tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku akan Rin. Maksudku, Rin tidak seperti anak-anak perempuan pada umumnya yang biasanya memiliki dua hobi, yaitu bersolek dan bergosip. Penampilan Rin biasa saja, bahkan ia terlihat seperti sama sekali tidak bersolek, terlihat dari kulit wajahnya yang berwarna putih dan pucat.

Ketika aku kembali ke ruang tengah, aku mendapati Rin sudah membereskan bekas makan siang kami dan sepertinya ia sudah pergi ke kamarnya. Aku kemudian ingat bahwa lemari es tidak memiliki persediaan, sehingga aku harus pergi ke supermarket. Kuketuk pintu kamar Rin, kemudian ia membukakan pintu kamarnya.  
"Rin, aku akan pergi ke supermarket. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Tanyaku.  
"Je...ruk..." jawab Rin dengan suaranya yang lembut. _Jeruk lagi? Dia sangat suka dengan jeruk ya?_  
"Baiklah, untukmu akan kubelikan jeruk yang paling enak!" Kataku seraya tersenyum kepadanya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika aku bilang 'jeruk yang paling enak'. Aku lalu berpamitan kepadanya dan segera pergi menuju supermarket.

* * *

Dalam perjalananku menuju supermarket, aku terus memikirkan peristiwa yang terjadi ketika aku dan Rin sedang merapikan kamar Rin. Aku berusaha membuang pikiran burukku jauh-jauh. _Tidak, tidak mungkin mimpi itu berhubungan dengan Rin, kami berdua baru saja saling mengenal._

Sesampaiku di supermarket, aku mulai berbelanja barang-barang yang kubutuhkan. Aku berencana untuk membuat _miso shiru_ dengan tahu, dan _karaage_ untuk makan malam. Setelah mengambil barang-barang yang kubutuhkan, aku pun berjalan menuju konter buah-buahan. Aku kemudian mengambil sesisir pisang, setelah itu mulai memilih jeruk yang kujanjikan kepada Rin sebelumnya. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kasir, dan membayar seluruh belanjaanku.

Begitu sampai ke rumah, aku menemukan Rin yang sedang menatap langit dari pintu kaca menuju beranda. Tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh bermandikan cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna kemerahan. Aku terpaku, ingin sekali rasanya untuk merekam pemandangan yang sangat indah ini dalam memoriku. Rin menyadari bahwa aku memandanginya, lalu ia menoleh.  
"...Len...?" Rin bertanya sambil memandangku melalui mata biru lautnya yang indah namun terlihat seperti tidak hidup itu. Aku tersentak, ini baru pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku. Rin kemudian berjalan ke arahku, lalu meraih tanganku yang sedang memegang kantong belanjaan.  
"Je…ruk?" Rin berkata sambil menggoyangkan tanganku. _Ternyata dia hanya ingin meminta jeruk yang kujanjikan._  
"Sebentar, aku akan meletakkannya di keranjang, tunggulah," ujarku. Rin kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari tanganku duduk di sofa. Aku kemudian pergi menuju dapur, dan mulai merapikan barang belanjaan. Tak lupa aku meletakkan jeruk-jeruk milik Rin di keranjang buah.

Aku lalu membawa keranjang buah itu ke ruang tengah, meletakkannya di atas meja. Rin dengan segera mengambilnya. Ia dengan cepat mengupas jeruk itu kemudian melahapnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat tingkahnya yang sangat kekanakkan. Aku menyalakan televisi dan mulai mengganti _channel, _mencari siaran yang dapat kutonton. Tidak lama, Rin menarik lengan bajuku, seperti menginginkan sesuatu.  
"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanyaku. Rin mempererat pegangannya pada lengan bajuku.  
"_...ofuro…" _ Katanya dengan canggung.  
"Eh? Oh, sebentar aku akan menyiapkannya," ujarku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Rin lalu mengikutiku kea rah kamar mandi.  
"Rin… kau tidak perlu ikut ke kamar mandi…" Kataku dengan malu-malu. _Hey, siapa yang tidak malu kalau pergi ke kamar mandi bersama seorang anak perempuan?_  
Rin tetap diam, seolah mempertahankan keinginannya untuk ikut ke kamar mandi.  
"Err… baiklah, aku juga akan memperlihatkanmu bagaimana cara menyiapkan _ofuro…_" Ucapku, menyerah.

Di kamar mandi, aku mulai menyiapkan semuanya, seperti mengisi _ofuro_ dengan air panas sampai penuh, kemudian menyalakan _water heater_ guna menjaga suhu air dalam _ofuro _tetap panas. Rin memperhatikanku dengan seksama, seperti seorang murid yang sedang memperhatikan materi yang sedang diberikan oleh gurunya.  
"Rin, kau mengerti sekarang?" Tanyaku. Seperti biasa, Rin hanya menjawabku dengan anggukan. Ia kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, mulai mempersiapkan peralatan mandinya. Aku lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dan menonton televisi.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 45 menit berlalu, mungkin sebaiknya aku juga segera masuk ke dalam _ofuro._ Rin seharusnya sudah selesai sekarang. Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang cuci, membawa prasangka bahwa Rin sudah selesai mandi. Ketika aku menggeser pintu dan masuk, terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan Rin yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi. _Rin, dia hanya dibalut oleh sehelai handuk!_  
"Ma-maafkan aku!" seruku sambil menutupi mataku dan berusaha melindungi diri, karena amarah anak perempuan itu biasanya menakutkan .

Setelah beberapa saat, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hantaman ataupun cakaran apapun. Dengan ragu, aku mulai membuka mata dan mendapati Rin yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap. Ia menatapku dengan wajah bingung.  
"R-Rin, kau tidak marah denganku?" Tanyaku dengan ragu.  
"... Kenapa aku harus marah...?" Rin balas bertanya dengan pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah kudengar selama hidupku.  
"M-maksudku, aku masuk tanpa permisi dan err... melihatmu... y-yang... err... kau tahu apa maksudku, kan...?" Ujarku. Wajahku terasa sangat panas saat ini.  
"...Bukankah hal itu biasa...?" Ia bertanya lagi.  
"K-kau ini kan seorang perempuan! Tidak sopan seorang laki-laki melihat perempuan dalam keadaan seperti tadi! Me-memangnya itu sudah biasa bagimu ya?" Kataku terpatah-patah. _Ah, ingin sekali rasanya aku membenamkan mukaku ke laut._  
"Tidak, lagipula Len-kun adalah anak laki-laki pertama yang aku kenal selain ayah dan keluargaku," Rin berkata. _Eh?_  
Rin kemudian keluar dari ruang cuci dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Rin. _Aku teman laki-laki pertamanya? _Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang ketika mendengar hal itu. Selama berendam di dalam _ofuro,_ pikiranku sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari ucapan Rin tadi. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, dan di dalam anganku terdapat wajah polos Rin yang membuat hatiku serasa melayang.

Begitu keluar dari _ofuro_ aku melihat Rin dengan serius membaca sebuah buku berbahasa Jerman. Buku yang tebal dan sangat menyebalkan untuk dibaca menurutku. Namun, Rin terlihat begitu serius dan antusias terhadap buku itu, membuatku penasaran.  
"Rin?" sapaku seraya menepuk pundaknya.  
Rin menoleh menghadapku dan memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Kamu sedang membaca buku apa?" Tanyaku.  
"Candide..." Rin menjawab sekenanya. _Candide? Novel klasik era romantis karya Voltaire yang cukup tidak menarik untuk dibaca bagi anak-anak seumuran kami._  
"C-Candide? Wah, aku tidak menyangka anak seumuran kita ada yang membaca novel klasik begitu..." Komentarku.  
Rin sendiri hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkanku dan kembali membaca novel tersebut sampai waktunya makan malam.

* * *

Selesai makan malam, Rin dengan serius menatap layar televisi, menonton drama yang sangat _cheesy_ menurutku. Kemudian aku duduk disebelhanya, Rin kemudian menoleh dan menatapku.  
"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.  
"Len... pacar itu apa...?" Rin bertanya. Aku tertegun mendengarnya.  
"Err... pacar itu... seperti... seseorang yang kita sayangi, orang yang kita sayangi itu juga menyayangi kita... dan memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat..." Aku berusaha menjelaskan. Sulit sekali menjelaskan definisi tentang hal seperti itu.  
"Apa yang mereka lakukan...?" Rin bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang sangat tidak mau aku jawab.  
"Mereka... ya, kau tahu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan kepada teman atau sahabat... contohnya, err... ber-berciuman..." Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku memanas.  
"Kalau begitu... Len punya pacar?" Seketika, pertanyaan itu terasa begitu menohok dadaku.  
"Be-belum..." Jawabku dengan jujur. Aku memang memiliki banyak teman perempuan dan cukup populer di sekolah, tapi mereka hanya sebatas teman saja, tidak lebih.

Ketika drama televisi yang kami tonton itu habis, aku menyadari bahwa Rin telah tertidur pulas di sudut sofa. Mataku terus menatapnya, tidak berkedip barang sedikit pun, seolah-olah tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun untuk melihat malaikat yang tertidur di depanku ini. Dengan hati-hati, aku bergerak memposisikan tubuhku di atas tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat lembut dan berwarna pucat. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan pikiranku mulai bekerja untuk mengetahui apa yang harus aku lakukan. Rin tiba-tiba bergerak dalam tidurnya dan hal itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Secara tidak sengaja, tubuhku menimpa tubuh mungil Rin dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dalam cengkeramanku.  
"...Len...?" Rin memanggilku dengan lemah, merintih kesakitan. Ia tampaknya sudah sadar dari tidurnya.  
"R-Rin, m-maafkan aku!" Kataku terbata.  
"...Pundakku..." Rin merintih. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa tanganku mencengkeram pundaknya. Dengan segera aku melepaskan cengkeramanku dan beranjak bangun. Rin kemudian bangun dan memandangiku.  
"...Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan apapun ketika kau sedang tertidur!" Seruku meminta maaf. Wajahku terasa sangat panas dan aku yakin bahwa wajahku ini sudah semerah tomat.  
"...Aku melihatnya di televisi, mereka melakukan hal yang sama... Begitu pula dengan Candide dan Nona Cunegonde..." Rin berkata.  
"Be-benarkah?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, namun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk merespon pernyataan Rin tadi.  
"Mereka melakukannya karena mereka sepasang kekasih... pacar... Len, apakah kau... pacarku?" Rin bertanya dengan polosnya.  
Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kami baru saja bertemu satu sama lain selama dua hari, tidak mungkin kalau kami langsung menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
"...Len...?" Rin memanggilku.  
"Rin... aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu, teman saja sepertinya bukan, apalagi kekasihku..." Aku menarik napas, "tetapi Rin, suatu saat nanti apabila hatiku ingin terus bersamamu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. Aku... akan menangkap hatimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku berjanji jika saat itu tiba, kau akan jadi milikku."  
Rin lanngsung membelalakkan matanya, lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Aku menghela napas panjang, masih tidak percaya dengan ucapanku sendiri. _Apa aku sudah gila? Mendapatkan Rin? Jangan bercanda!_ Jantungku kembali berdebar. _Lagipula, aku suka pada Rin? Kami baru saja saling mengenal._ Aku menatap pintu kamar Rin yang kini telah tertutup rapat. _Jatuh cinta pada malam pertama, hah? _Dalam benakku semuanya dipenuhi oleh Rin, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengusirnya.

_ Seorang laki-laki sejati harus menepati janjinya, semustahil apapun itu. Rin, aku... aku akan menepati ucapanku sendiri..._

* * *

_A/N: Akhirnya Chapter II selesai. Setelah sebulan lebih mengalami hibernasi yang disebabkan oleh Ujian Nasional, akhirnya saya sempat untuk meng-_update_ cerita ini. Untuk semua yang sudah review, alert, dan favorite kan cerita ini saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih... ;_;_

_Sekali lagi maafkan kekakuan saya dalam cerita ini (maklum saya di RL juga sangat kaku). ;_;_

* * *

_Notes: Novel satir Candide karya Voltaire tahun 1759, bercerita tentang Candide yang selalu optimis, ia mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan, namun tidak ada yang sempurna. Ada yang baca? Waktu tugas review novel di sekolah, saya memilih novel ini untuk di-review._

* * *

_For anyone who reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much, I really appreciate it..._

_**ReiyKa e**: Mereka itu paling imut kalau lagi berdua, kan saling melengkapi satu sama lain... *batting eyelashes ala YM*_

_**Yuuki Arakawa07, Rin 'aichii' Kagamine, Rena Kagamine e: **__saya beberkan,__** narasinya Len yang hiperbola, jadi kelihatannya Rin sangat manis dan imut! Kalau tidak ada Len tidak mungkin Rin bisa semanis dan seimut itu. *Len tersedak di suatu tempat**_

_**Arasa Koneko-chan e: **__Ha-habisnya saya nggak jago nulis cerita yang bergaya pop dengan bahasa gaul... Di rumahku hanya ada novel-novel terjemahan yang sudah usang..._

_**Once again, a review will motivate me to continue this story**__**!**_

* * *

_**Listening to:**__**Sphere**__ (Spring is here Album), __**Shimamiya Eiko**__ (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Naraku no Hana, Super scription of data), __**Ayane**__ (DOLPHIN_ _JET_)_, __**Toyosaki Aki**__ (Dill, Boku o Sagashite, Harukaze SHUN PU Single), __**Shimoda Asami **__(Prism Cover Album),__** Okui Masami**__ (Rondo –revolution, Toki ni Ai wa..., truth –cover-, TRUST), __**Chihara Minori**__ (Rondo –revolution -cover-, Paradise Lost), __**Hidamari-sou**__ (Dekiru Kanatte _ , _? de Wasshoi, Sketch Switch), __**marble **__(Sakura Sakura Saku ~Ano Hi Kimi o Matsu Sora to Onaji de~)_


	3. Futari no Waltz III

_**Futari no Waltz  
**__Aqua Rain_

_**Disclaimer:**__The site is named fanfiction, so VOCALOID is absolutely not mine._

**Futari no Waltz III: Realm of the Two**

* * *

_Kau... kau yang telah meraih tanganku, berbicaralah! __Hentikan tawamu__!_

_Kau..._

_Mengapa kau hanya berlari seraya menarikku jauh dari kegelapan?_

* * *

Tanganku berusaha untuk menggapai langit-langit kamar yang kosong begitu aku membuka mataku. Aku kembali memimpikan hal aneh. Hanya saja kali ini aku merasa mampu mengingat mimpi itu.

Aku bergegas menuju dapur, menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Tentu saja perutku tidak boleh melolong ketika aku sedang menebarkan pesonaku di kalangan anak baru. Dua telur mata sapi dan dua potong roti, serta dua gelas susu aku hidangkan di atas meja. Aku menoleh ke arah kamar anak perempuan yang kini tinggal bersamaku. _Apa ia belum bangun?_ Aku lalu mendatangi kamarnya dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Rin, ayo bangun! Ini hari pertama kita sekolah, jangan sampai telat!" Seruku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku memutar gagang pintu kamar Rin yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dengan hati-hati, aku membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam. Kamarnya gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk. Sepertinya Rin menggunakan gorden yang tidak tembus cahaya. Di tempat tidur, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tertidur lelap. Sambil menghela napas, aku mendatanginya.

"Rin, ayo bangun," ujarku seraya mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Rin.  
Rin membuka matanya secara perlahan. Wajahnya ketika bangun tidur terlihat imut.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat kejadian semalam, kejadian memalukan antara diriku dan Rin, setidaknya menurutku. Mukaku tiba-tiba terasa panas, dan dengan segera aku berpaling, tidak mau Rin melihat wajahku. Aku merasa Rin sedang memperhatikanku, kemudian aku dengan hati-hati melirikkan mataku ke arahnya.

"Len-kun, kau aneh," ujar Rin sekenanya.

"H-hee? A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gugup.  
Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil terus menatapku. Tatapan dari matanya yang sayu karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya terasa tajam bagiku.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku yang masih gugup.

"Aku mau ganti baju, bisakah Len-kun keluar?" ujarnya.

"He? A-ah, iya! Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di meja makan ya!" Dengan segera aku melangkah keluar kamarnya sambil menutup wajahku yang terasa panas. _Len, kau memalukan sekali!_

* * *

_Ia terus menarikku keluar dari kegelapan, menuju secercah cahaya yang aku lihat jauh berada di ujung. Namun, cahaya itu tetap jauh dari pandangan, tak sedikitpun mendekat. Tak ada yang bisa kurasakan, kecuali genggaman tangan yang terasa hangat. Tak ada yang bisa kudengar, kecuali tawa yang keluar dari mulut orang yang menarikku ini._

_Tiba-tiba, ia melepaskan genggamannya. Aku tak bisa melihat ia sekarang berada di mana, namun setitik cahaya itu semakin lama semakin mendekat dan menyilaukan mataku. Suara tawa kembali terdengar di telingaku. Cahaya itu membutakan mataku. Aku merasakan seseorang secara tiba-tiba mendorongku dari belakang. Tubuhku melangkah maju menuju cahaya._

_Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang terus berlari ke depan, suara tawanya yang riang terus memenuhi telingaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, memperpendek jarak di antara kami. Tanganku berusaha untuk mencapainya. Terengah-engah, aku terus mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha untuk meraih lengannya. Akhirnya, aku berhasil meraih lengannya. Ia berhenti berlari, kemudian menoleh ke arahku..._

* * *

"Len? Hei, bisa-bisanya kamu tertidur di saat upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru!" Piko, teman sekelasku berusaha membangunkanku seraya mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Aku terdiam, apa yang kumimpikan tadi? Entah mengapa aku mengingat semua kejadian dalam mimpi itu. Mimpi itu terasa sangat aneh bagiku. Maksudku, aku pernah dengar bahwa kita bermimpi tentang seorang dan kita berhasil untuk mengingat mimpi itu, berarti orang itu ditakdirkan untuk bersama kita. _Siapa yang mau ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan anak kecil__?_

Piko terus melihat ke arahku dan terlihat kesal. Aku lupa, ia adalah ketua kelas kami. Pantas saja ia terlihat kesal ketika aku tertidur. Mataku berusaha mencari Rin, sedikit khawatir karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang-orang yang berada di sini. Aku mendapati dirinya duduk di sebelah Hatsune Miku, salah seorang temanku. Aku mengernyitkan mataku, berusaha untuk melihatnya lebih jelas... _Hei, dia juga tertidur!_

"Len!" Piko berseru dengan suara berbisik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal sekarang.

"Mengapa kau hanya memarahiku? Lihat, Ri- maksudku Akita-san juga tertidur di depan!" ujarku berusaha membela diri.

"... Dia duduk jauh dari jangkauanku. Lagipula untuk murid asing yang menggunakan bahasa Jepang sebagai bahasa kedua, aku yakin ia kesulitan untuk menangkap apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah," Piko menjelaskan teorinya. _Teori macam apa itu..._

Pidato kepala sekolah yang terasa sangat panjang itu akhirnya selesai. Aku dan Piko kembali ke kelas kami. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Rin di kelas, aku pikir ia bersama Hatsune, namun Hatsune sudah berada di kelas. Merasa khawatir, aku bangun dari kursiku, memutuskan untuk mencari Rin.

"Mau ke mana kamu?" tanya Piko penuh dengan curiga.

"Toilet," jawabku.

"Kamu mau mencari Akita-san kan? Berusaha mencuri _start_ ya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu kalau aku mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum iseng. _Piko, aku sudah mencuri _start_ dari dua hari yang lalu.  
_

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku mau ke toilet," kataku seraya pergi keluar dari kelas.

Aku sangat takut terjadi apabila terjadi sesuatu kepada Rin. Neru sudah percaya kepadaku untuk menjaga Rin. Aku mengelilingi bangunan sekolah namun tidak berhasil menemukannya. Putus asa, dengan lunglai aku berjalan menuju belakang auditorium, satu-satunya tempat yang belum kudatangi, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku melihat sebuah lubang di pagar kawat.

_Jangan-jangan Rin masuk ke dalam sini,_ pikirku.

Dengan hati-hati aku masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Aku ingat bahwa satu-satunya bangunan di bukit ini adalah sekolah kami, jadi wilayah lainnya masih berupa hutan. Aku sedikit merasa bodoh karena baru saja menyadari kemungkinan yang sangat kecil untuk Rin datang ke sini.

Harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa menghasilkan apapun, membuatku terus merangkak di balik semak belukar sampai akhirnya aku keluar. Aku melihat lurus ke depan dan menemukan Rin yang sedang duduk terdiam.

"Rin! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kau membuatku khawatir!" Seruku dengan nada kesal.  
Rin kemudian menoleh dan memandangku. Matanya terlihat ketakutan dan air matanya mengalir.

"Len-kun... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mengejar anak ini... lalu ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat..." Rin berkata lemah, di pangkuannya aku melihat seekor anak kucing yang tengah tertidur. Rin kemudian kembali memandang lurus.

Aku mendekati Rin dan berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Seekor kucing dewasa terlihat kaku dan membiru. Rin hanya terpaku, seolah-olah tidak mau untuk melihat lebih dekat. Ia terlihat sangat sedih, namun juga ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya kita kubur saja," ujarku, seraya mendekati bangkai kucing itu. Rin kemudian berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya dan mendekatiku.

"...B-bagaimana caranya? T-tidak ada cangkul ataupun sekop di sini..." Rin bertanya pelan. Aku tersenyum, mencoba untuk memberi tanda kepada Rin bahwa aku mampu untuk melakukan hal ini tanpa cangkul ataupun sekop.

Aku melihat sekitarku, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan. Aku melihat sebuah dahan yang berbentuk layaknya tongkat tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dengan segera, aku mengambil dahan itu dan mulai mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menggali. Tanah di bawah pohon ek besar cukup lunak dan teduh menurutku, membuatku memutuskan untuk menggali di sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mulai menggali dengan dahan yang kupegang. Ternyata melakukan hal ini tidak semudah perkiraanku.

Telapak tanganku terasa perih, namun aku terus menggali. Rin hanya memandangiku tanpa berusaha membantu. Matanya terlihat sembap, akibat menangis. Setelah lubang yang kugali sudah cukup besar dan dalam, aku menoleh pada Rin.

"Ayo kita kubur," ujarku seraya tersenyum lemah.

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan membalutkannya pada bangkai kucing tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, aku meletakkan kucing tersebut dalam liang, kemudian menguburnya dengan segera. Dahan yang kupakai untuk menggali aku patahkan, untuk kemudian ditancapkan.

Anak kucing yang berada dalam pelukan Rin kemudian mengeong. Ia terlihat senang dan seperti ingin berterima kasih karena telah menguburkan temannya, atau mungkin induknya. Ia langsung melepaskan diri dari Rin dan bermain di kakiku. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Rin mendekatiku, kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk menghapus peluhku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang, merasa bahwa jarak di antara kami semakin dekat. Setelahnya, kami berdua diam, terhanyut dalam suasana tenang dan pemandangan indah di hutan yang sepi ini.

* * *

Aku dan Rin kembali ke wilayah sekolah. Rin terus memeluk anak kucing yang ia temukan, seperti tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tak terasa kami telah melewatkan dua jam di dalam hutan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajakku.

Rin hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian melepaskan anak kucing yang berada di dalam dekapannya, yang kemudian menghilang ke dalam hutan. Kami berdua berjalan melewati lapangan olahraga. Aku mencuci tangan dan mukaku yang sangat kotor, sedangkan Rin hanya mencuci tangannya.

Kami berdua kemudian kembali ke kelas. Seluruh penghuni kelas mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada kami berdua. Aku mencoba mengabaikan pandangan mereka dan melihat sekeliling kelas, tidak ada guru. Rin duduk di sebelahku, mengambil buku berbahasa asing dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca, tidak peduli pada pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

Para anak laki-laki langsung mengelilingiku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Akita, Kagamine?" Tanya seorang teman sekelasku.

"Tidak, tidak ada," jawabku, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tapi kalian berdua pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama! Dan kalian berdua datang sambil bergandeng tangan!Pasti kalian habis melakukan 'ini'... dan 'itu''!" Honne, seorang temanku berkata dengan suara lantang. Seluruh siswa di kelas langsung menatapku dengan tajam, kecuali Rin yang tetap asik dengan bukunya. _Bergandeng tangan? Rin yang memegangi ujung lengan _blazer_-ku!_

"Ja-jangan berkata sembarangan! Aku dan Rin– maksudku Akita-san tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!" Seruku setengah berteriak, berusaha menepis tuduhan mereka.

"Rin kau bilang? Bahkan kau menyebutnya dengan nama kecilnya!" Piko berusaha untuk memanaskan suasana. _Kupikir kau adalah ketua kelas yang baik, Piko._  
Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka semua menghujani diriku dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak mampu lagi kutangkap.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara anak perempuan yang aku kenali.

"Akita-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Kagamine-kun?" Suara itu bertanya kepada Rin. _Ah, aku tahu suara itu! Itu suara Hatsune!  
_

"...Tidak ada..." Rin menjawab sekenanya. Aku menghela napas lega. _Jawaban yang bagus, Rin!_

"Sungguh? Maksudku, tadi kamu dan Kagamine-kun datang berdua dan kalian bergandengan tangan –bukan maksudku kamu memegang ujung lengan _blazer_ Kagamine-kun," tanya Hatsune dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"...Aku memegangi ujung lengan _blazer_ Len-kun karena takut tersesat,"jawab Rin dengan tenang.  
Hatsune kemudian memandangiku sesaat sebelum kembali ke mejanya, sementara Rin kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya.

* * *

Hari pertama masuk sekolah selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku dan Rin kembali menuju hutan di belakang sekolah. Anak kucing yang tadi bersama kami terlihat tertidur di dekat makam kucing yang tadi kami kubur. Rin meletakkan sekaleng ikan sardin di atas makam itu, seakan-akan memberikan persembahan kepada kucing itu. Aku dan Rin duduk bersebelahan.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Rin?" Tanyaku, mencoba untuk membuka percakapan.

"...Biasa saja..." jawab Rin.

"Benarkah? Kalau kamu merasa kesulitan, bilang padaku ya? Aku pasti akan membantumu," kataku.  
Rin hanya mengangguk. Tidak tahu apalagi yang ingin kubicarakan, kami berdua kembali duduk dalam diam.

Rin memandang lurus makam kucing tersebut.

"...Len-kun... apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita mati?" tanya Rin.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. Ada banyak teori tentang hal itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya," jawabku. Pandangan Rin tetap lurus menuju makam tersebut.

"...Aku ingin mati..." ujarnya. Aku membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. _Dia mau bunuh diri_ _ya?_

"H-hah? Benarkah?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"...Tidak... tidak benar-benar ingin mati... hanya saja ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mati..." Rin berkata sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku. Matanya berubah, tatapannya menjadi kosong. Tiba-tiba, dadaku terasa sakit.

* * *

_Anak itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat matanya._

* * *

Aku menekan dadaku, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba kurasakan. Lidahku membeku, dan aku sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suara apapun.

* * *

_Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibir mungilnya, kemudian ia..._

* * *

Aku meraih pundak Rin dan meremasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Rin merintih kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeramanku. Rasa sakit di dadaku sedikit-sedikit menghilang. Air mata menggenangi mata Rin yang merintih kesakitan karena cengkeramanku. _Mengapa tubuhku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan apabila ia menatapku?_

Di luar kesadaranku aku langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat. Rin hanya diam, tidak berusaha melepaskan diri, namun juga tidak mengembalikan pelukanku. Begitu kesadaranku kembali, dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukanku. Gurat merah terlihat di pipi Rin.

"M-maaf...ayo kita pulang saja..." kataku dengan penuh penyesalan.

Rin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Kami berdua pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Rin berjalan di belakangku, seraya menunduk, mengikuti bayanganku.

* * *

Aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun ketika aku dan Rin sampai di rumah. Kami berdua hanya duduk diam di ruang tengah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sampai matahari terbenam. Perutku sudah berbunyi karena aku tidak makan siang. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memasak, sehingga aku hanya memasak _ramen_ instan. Aku ingat Rin juga tidak makan siang, kemudian aku memasak satu lagi _ramen_ instan untuknya.

Setelah makan, kami tetap duduk dalam diam. Dengan hati-hati, aku melirikkan mataku ke arah Rin yang sedang membaca buku.

"R-Rin?" Dengan ragu aku memanggil namanya.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bolehkah... aku bertanya dua hal padamu?" Aku balik bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"... Silahkan saja," jawabnya.

"Mengapa kamu bisa masuk ke dalam hutan itu?" Tanyaku.

Rin kemudian terdiam sejenak.  
"Dia memanggilku memintaku untuk ikut dengannya," jawab Rin sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"Kucing tidak mampu berbicara, kecuali kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mengerti bahasa binatang," kataku, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia sampaikan, tapi aku tahu kalau dia ingin aku mengikutinya," jawab Rin.

"Satu lagi, mengapa kamu suka memandangku dengan tatapan yang menjijikan? Kamu aneh," tanyaku dengan suara merendahkan.  
Rin menatapku namun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ruangan seketika menjadi sunyi senyap dan dengan cepat suasana di dalamnya berubah, terasa berat.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Benar dugaanku, aku selalu mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakan apabila ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Jadi... kamu juga berpikir seperti itu, Len-kun?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depanku. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sehingga aku tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Kamu... juga pasti membenciku, kan?" Suaranya terdengar sedih, seperti menangis.  
Suara Rin terasa seperti menusuk jantungku. Aku menarik lengannya dan memeluknya. Rasa sakit di kepalaku berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Rin membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku sambil terus memelukku dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku..." ucapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia tidak menjawab permintaan maafku, hanya pelukannya yang terasa semakin erat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terlihat seperti menggigil. Aku memperdalam pelukanku, mencoba untuk memberikannya kehangatan yang kumiliki.

"Len-kun... kamu membenciku, kan...?" Rin bertanya dengan pelan.

"...Tidak..." jawabku.

Rin menghadap ke atas, menatap wajahku dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis. Napasnya terasa sekali di leherku.

Aku mencoba untuk membalas tatapan Rin, namun sedikit merasa takut. Tak terjadi apa-apa ketika aku membalas tatapannya. Dengan kesadaran penuh, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Hati-hati, aku menempelkan dahiku di dahinya. Mata kami saling menatap, kehangatan menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhku yang bersentuhan dengannya. Entah mengapa aku ingin untuk merasakan kehangatan ini dalam kesunyian.

Cobaan terberatku adalah ketika melihat bibir mungilnya yang membentuk huruf o. Bukan hal sulit bagiku apabila aku ingin mencium bibirnya sekarang, namun aku tidak merasa percaya diri kalau Rin akan menerimanya. Untuk sementara, aku sama sekali tidak membuat gerakan apapun.

Kami baru saja mengenal satu sama lain selama tiga hari. Akan tetapi, apa yang kami lakukan sekarang sama sekali bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan oleh seseorang yang baru kenal tiga hari. Hubungan kami sama sekali tidak terasa alami.

Napas Rin yang terengah-engah begitu terasa di hidungku. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas.

"Rin..." panggilku berbisik.

Rin tidak menjawab panggilanku. Ia hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, kini menghadap ke bawah. Aku mencoba mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya, tidak ada perlawanan.

"Maaf..." bisikku, sebelum menempelkan bibirku ke miliknya.

Rin sama sekali tidak menolak, namun juga tidak membalasku. Aku merasakan bibirnya sepuas hatiku, beranggapan bahwa aku akan memiliki Rin seutuhnya. Meski bukan saat ini, aku yakin akulah yang akan memiliki Rin.

_Sebenarnya, hubungan kami itu hubungan yang seperti apa?_

* * *

_Ia... menjadi debu._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ini. Hal ini disebabkan karena saya sibuk di RL dan sudah mulai menjadi mahasiswa. Selain itu banyak sekali hal yang terjadi sehingga mental saya tertekan. MegaMan Legends 3 dibatalkan, harddisk saya yang secara tiba-tiba sudah penuh, dan yang paling penting, saya menyerahkan seluruh jiwa saya kepada Kunihiko Ikuhara dan Mawaru Penguindrum selama bulan Juli sampai dengan bulan Desember. Meski sempat meng-update satu fanfic, cerita itu sudah ada dan saya hanya perlu sedikit memperbaikinya._

* * *

_**Sekali terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua yang sudah review, alert, atau bahkan menjadikan cerita ini sebagai favorite.**_

_**ReiyKa e: **__Nagato Yuki? Agak berbeda sih sebenarnya, karena Rin memiliki sifat yang lebih manusiawi dibanding Nagato. Sebenarnya konsep sifat Rin sudah matang dari dulu, cuma saya berniat untuk tidak mengatakan apapun secara eksplisit, jadinya lebih berupa hint dan spekulasi._

_**Rin . aichii e:**__ Kurang enter, baiklah saya perbaiki di bab ini. Saya baru berikan sedikit hint, bagaimana kalau mencoba berspekulasi soal sifat Rin? Yang jelas saya membuat sifat Rin seperti tidak konsisten di setiap bab._

_**Dio anime lover e:**__ Saya sengaja membuat Rin menjadi pendiam dan misterius, untuk sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan. Isn't it electrifying__?_

_**arasa koneko e:**__ Wah, benarkah tidak terasa kaku? Robot? Tenang saja, saya tidak minat bikin kisah percintaan yang melibatkan robot, jadi Rin yang jelas 100% manusia._

_**Sekali terima kasih untuk review-nya ya!**_

* * *

_**Listening to:**__**CLANNAD Original Soundtrack**__ (Key), __**Sorarado**__ (riya, Key), __**Sorarado Append**__ (riya, Key), __**-Memento-**__ (Key), __**MABINOGI**__ (Higuchi Hideki, Key), __**Gekijouban CLANNAD Soundtrack**__ (Inomata Yoshichika), __**Yakusoku**__ (Lia), __**Meg Mell/Dango Daikazoku**__ (eufonius, Chata), __**Toki o Kizamu Uta/TORCH**__ (Lia), __**Meg Mell –frequency = e Ver.**__ (eufonius), __**Toki o Kizamu Uta/TORCH –Piano Arrange Disc-**__ (Mizutsuki Ryo), __**HHH**__ (Triple H), __**Nornir/Shounen yo Ware ni Kaere**__ (Yakushimaru Etsuko), __**Mawaru Penguindrum OST **__(Hashimoto Yukari), __**Heavenly Days**__ (CooRie), __**Kumori GARASU no Mukou**__ (Hikita Kaori), __**Chizu Sanpo**__ (kukui)._


	4. Futari no Waltz IV

_**Futari no Waltz**__  
Aqua Rain_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vocaloid is not mine._

**Futari no Waltz IV: Concerns of the Two**

* * *

_Tidak... sama sekali tidak ada apapun di sini... Dia meninggalkanku sendiri!_

* * *

Aku terbangun dan menemukan Rin yang tertidur lelap di depanku. Sedikit merasa sakit kepala, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua.

_Rin sama sekali tidak menolak, namun juga tidak membalasku. Aku merasakan bibirnya sepuas hatiku... hingga aku sadar bahwa ia tertidur._

_Sadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku menjauh darinya, mukaku terasa panas. Aku merasa senang sekaligus kecewa. Aku senang karena Rin tidak mengetahui hal memalukan apa yang aku lakukan padanya, namun aku juga merasa kecewa, kecewa karena perasaanku tidak sampai kepadanya._

_Perasaan? Perasaan apa? Memang aku punya perasaan apa terhadapnya?_

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh, hingga ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku di dinding. Bayangkan saja, aku sudah berani untuk mengambil langkah, namun berhasil 'dimentahkan' secara tidak sengaja olehnya. Aku lupa kalau dia adalah Akita Rin, seseorang yang tinggal bersamaku, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Aku memandang Rin yang tertidur lelap di atas karpet.

"...Rin... ayo bangun, tidurlah di kamarmu..." panggilku, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. _Sepertinya anak ini memang sulit untuk dibangunkan._

"Rin!" Panggilku lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya, _hanya saja aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya_. Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide untuk membangunkannya. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, dan dengan lembut aku tiup telinganya. Tubuh Rin tiba-tiba menggigil, sepertinya ideku berhasil. Takut ketahuan, aku menjauhkan diriku dari Rin.

Rin lalu bangun dan terlihat bingung sambil memegangi telinganya. Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku... merasakan ada seseorang yang meniup telingaku..." kata Rin, sepertinya ia masih setengah sadar.

"He? Kurasa angin masuk ke dalam telingamu, malam ini dingin sekali. Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarmu," ujarku dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat, sambil berpura-pura menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

Rin yang terlihat sangat mengantuk, langsung pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku mendapati diriku sendiri memperhatikan Rin yang pergi menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa haus, dan dengan segera aku meneguk air yang aku tuangkan ke dalam gelas tadi.

* * *

_Aku... berada di mana? Aku... apakah aku sendiri lagi?_

* * *

Tubuhku berkeringat sangat banyak ketika aku membuka mataku. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan tubuhku sangat sulit digerakkan. Napasku terengah-engah. Aku berusaha mengingat mimpiku, namun tidak bisa. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit untuk mengingat apapun. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Len-kun? Apakah kamu sudah bangun?" Suara kecil yang berasal dari balik pintu memanggilku.

"..." Aku tidak mampu menjawab panggilannya.

"Len-kun? Aku masuk ke kamarmu, ya?" Suara itu berkata, tak lama kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka. Sesosok perempuan mungil dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama denganku masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Len-kun... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anak perempuan yang bernama Rin itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir. _Tentu saja terjadi apa-apa padaku!_

"Err... ya... kau lihat, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Tubuhku terasa berat dan kepalaku juga terasa sakit," kataku lirih.

"Bisa bangun? Hari ini pergi ke sekolah?" Rin bertanya lagi. Entah mengapa hari ini ia terlihat... lebih hidup.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa..." ujarku.

"Mau aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu?" Rin bertanya untuk ketiga kali seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke keningku. Aku merasa sedikit senang karena ia memperhatikanku.

"Ja-jangan! Nanti kau telat ke sekolah!" teriakku, membuatku tubuhku semakin berat dalam seketika.

"Tapi... Len-kun sakit... kalau begitu aku juga tidak usah masuk sekolah..." kata Rin dengan polos.

"Hee? Jangan, kau harus masuk sekolah. Ingat hari ini baru hari kedua kita masuk sekolah..." aku berkata, mencoba untuk menasihatinya.

"Nanti... siapa yang merawat Len-kun...?" Rin bertanya. Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaannya. Mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku mulai berpikir dengan cepat.

"Baiklah.. aku akan masuk sekolah. Jadi kau jangan bolos ya?" jawabku, merasa keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik. Alis mata Rin mengerut, seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan keputusanku.

"Tapi, Len-kun..."

"A-aku bilang aku akan masuk sekolah, kau sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap!" aku memotong ucapannya, dengan nada yang cukup tegas meski terdengar sangat memaksa. Rin sedikit terkejut karena suaraku, dan sepertinya, dengan sedikit rasa takut segera pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Dengan lunglai, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku, berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Kamar mandi tidak pernah terasa sejauh ini. Aku mendengar suara dari dapur, _Rin sedang melakukan apa ya?_

Air dari keran terasa sangat menyejukkan. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Dengan segera, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati dua mangkuk _oatmeal_ serta dua gelas susu hangat berada di atas meja. Rin yang melihatku segera membantuku untuk duduk di kursi. _Hei, aku tidak sesakit yang kau bayangkan_.

_Oatmeal_ yang aku makan terasa hambar, namun segelas susu hangat terasa sangat membantu nafsu makanku. Seraya menghabiskan bagiannya, Rin terus memperhatikanku. Merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena terus diperhatikan, aku membuka mulutku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujarku. Rin tidak membalas perkataanku, namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku segera mengambil obat dari kotak obat yang tidak jauh dari meja makan. Rin dengan cekatan segera memberiku segelas air putih. _Hee, anak pemalas yang sama sekali tidak membantu ketika datang, ternyata bisa diandalkan juga pada saat seperti ini._ Selesai meminum obat, aku segera mengambil tasku.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ajakku. Anak perempuan dengan pita besar di kepalanya itu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya, lalu mengikutiku.

* * *

Perjalanan ke sekolah terasa begitu panjang. Aku dan Rin berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, tapi aku tahu Rin sesekali memperhatikanku, bukan karena ia suka padaku, namun lebih karena ia khawatir dengan kondisiku. Aku sebenarnya merasa jauh lebih baik setelah meminum obat, namun aku memilih untuk diam, tentu saja karena merasa senang menyadari kalau Rin memperhatikanku.

Ketika kami sudah berada di dekat sekolah, aku sadar bahwa murid lainnya yang juga menapaki jalan yang sama sedang memperhatikan kami. Maksudku, aku ini populer di sekolah. Aku dikenal sebagai murid favorit para guru karena pintar. Selain itu aku juga dikenal sebagai orang yang atletis, dan... tampan, meski aku sendiri sebenarnya malu untuk mengakuinya. Jadi wajar saja apabila aku berjalan dengan anak perempuan, murid-murid akan mulai membicarakanku.

"Len-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Rin menatapku dengan matanya yang besar dan bulat itu. Aku membalas tatapannya, jarak kami berdua cukup dekat. Mulutku terbuka, namun tidak ada suara apalagi kata yang keluar.

"Wajahmu merah... Len-kun yakin tidak apa-apa?" Rin bertanya sekali lagi, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahiku. _Tentu saja ada apa-apa, kau terlalu dekat dan semua orang memperhatikan kita!_

"Wah! Apa yang terjadi?!" Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendengar suara tinggi yang terdengar menyebalkan, "Ternyata memang ada apa-apa denganmu dan Akita-san!".

Hatsune, teman sekelas sekaligus teman dekatku yang cukup menyebalkan berlari mendekati kami berdua. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar seakan siap untuk mendengar pengakuan cinta kami berdua, yang tentu saja mustahil... setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Hatsune-san," ujarku singkat.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu kalau firasatku tidak pernah salah, dan kini ia mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Akita-san!" Hatsune tampak belum menyerah.

"...dan untuk pertama kalinya ia salah," aku mengomentari _firasat_ Hatsune yang hebat, setidaknya menurut dia sendiri. Mendengarkan suara Hatsune yang terasa menusuk di telinga membuat kepalaku kembali terasa pusing. Rin tidak bersuara, ia terlihat sedang berusaha untuk memahami pembicaraan kami.

Aku, Rin, dan Hatsune segera menuju ke kelas sesampainya kami di sekolah. Aku merasa benar-benar ingin beristirahat. Suara Rin dan Hatsune terdengar di sebelahku, sepertinya mereka berdua sedang bercakap-cakap. Dengan lemas, aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja dan memejamkan mataku.

"Len... Hei Len!" Seseorang memanggilku seraya mengguncangkan tubuhku yang lunglai.

"..." Aku tidak mampu menjawab panggilannya.

"Len! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Nada suaranya terdengar mengkhawatirkanku.

Tiba-tiba aku tidak mampu mengingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

_Mengapa semuanya menjadi tidak terlihat?_

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar terlihat seperti sedang menyapaku.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau tahu sedang sakit, seharusnya kau tidak usah datang ke sekolah," seseorang berkata kepadaku. Aku mengenal suaranya, suara Piko.

"..." Aku berusaha untuk menjawabnya namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Dokter jaga menyuruhku untuk menjagamu karena beliau ada urusan sebentar. Kau tahu, Akita-san terlihat sangat khawatir tadi," Piko meneruskan celotehnya. Aku tidak mendengarkan lanjutannya. Satu hal yang aku pikirkan adalah, Rin khawatir kepadaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang.

"Hei, Len? Kau mendengarkanku tidak _sih_?" Piko menatapku, terlihat sebal karena aku tidak mengacuhkannya.

"...Aku mendengarkanmu kok," ujarku dengan susah payah disertai senyum lemah yang sepertinya terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Memangnya tadi aku bicara apa?" Piko bertanya, ia terlihat curiga dan tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"..."

"Ha! Aku tahu kalau kamu berbohong Len. Ah... sudahlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Semoga lekas sembuh, Len," Piko berkata seraya meninggalkanku di ruang kesehatan.

Aku terus menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih. Senyap, tak ada satu pun sumber suara dalam ruangan ini. Lampu ruangan juga tidak dinyalakan, namun ruangan terasa sejuk karena pendingin ruangan menyala.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu bergeser dan langkah kaki. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat.

"Kagamine... Len? Itu namamu, bukan?" Seorang perempuan dengan jas putih bertanya padaku, sepertinya ia adalah dokter ruang kesehatan.

"...Iya," jawabku.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mau sembarangan memberikan obat. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik kau beristirahat, siapa tahu kondisimu akan jauh lebih baik dengan beristirahat," ujar dokter sambil menulis catatan kecil, "kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku," tambahnya sebelum meninggalkanku.

* * *

Aku mendengar seseorang membuka tirai pembatas yang menutupi tempat tidur yang sedang kugunakan. Mataku masih terpejam, sehingga aku tidak mengetahui siapakah yang membuka tirai.

"..." kudengar suara bisikkan yang sangat pelan, aku tidak bisa mengenali suaranya.

"AAH!" terdengar sebuah teriakkan yang cukup keras dan memekakkan telingaku.

"Sssh! Kau berisik sekali, Hatsune!" ujar seseorang setengah berbisik, aku mengenali suaranya.

Kubuka mataku, mendapati Piko dan Hatsune yang saling menatap. Piko kemudian menoleh ke arahku

"Len, kau sudah bangun ternyata!" Piko berkata seraya tersenyum, meski terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kagamine, kau harus tahu, seluruh siswa di kelas berusaha mendekati Akita-san!" ujar Hatsune dengan bersemangat.

_Eh?_

"Wajar saja _sih_, maksudku Akita-san _kan_ siswi baru yang juga manis. Semua siswa langsung menanyainya macam-macam, dari alamat _e-mail_ sampai alamat rumah!" Hatsune melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lagipula, ia terlihat belum punya pacar," Piko menambahkan.

"...Dia sepopuler itu, ya?" ujarku, agak terkekeh. _Haha, aku sudah mendekatinya lebih dulu dari kalian semua! Bahkan aku sudah menciumnya!_

"Mengapa kau terkekeh, Len? Jangan-jangan benar kata Hatsune, ada sesuatu di antara kau dan Akita-san," tanya Piko, ia terlihat curiga.

"Firasatku benar, kan?" timpal Hatsune seraya menolakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Biasanya anak baru sulit mendapatkan teman, bukan? A-aku senang Akita-san bisa mendapatkan teman begitu cepat!" kataku mecari-cari alasan.

"Kau baik sekali, Kagamine, memikirkan orang sampai seperti itu," ujar Hatsune. Piko mengangguk, ia sepertinya setuju dengan perkataan Hatsune. _Ahaha, mereka bodoh sekali. Padahal apabila Rin dikelilingi oleh para siswa, bukan berarti mereka adalah teman Rin._

Kami berbincang mengenai banyak hal, lebih tepatnya Hatsune dan Piko yang berbicara, sedangkan aku lebih banyak diam. Sejak pertama kali berkenalan, kami bertiga merasa cocok satu sama lain, meski aku harus mengakui Piko terlalu rewel, seperti seorang ibu, sedangkan Hatsune terlalu berisik. Piko dan Hatsune berusaha untuk mengecilkan volume suara mereka, karena kami sedang berada ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Secara mengejutkan, terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser cukup keras. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mendekat ke arah kami.

"Len-kun?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagiku memanggil namaku. Dia memanggilku diselingi dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Rin!" seruku karena terkejut. Aku langsung terbangun dari tempatku berbaring. Wajah Rin terlihat kusut, sepertinya ia datang ke sini dengan berlari. Rin kemudian mendekatiku.

"...Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi... sebaiknya Len-kun istirahat saja di rumah..." ujar Rin, ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"...Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, Rin. Kamu tidak usah khawatir," aku berkata seraya mengusap kepalanya. _Haa... rasanya seperti menjadi seorang kakak._

"Tadi pagi... di rumah..." ucap sebuah suara.

"Len-kun... Rin..." satu suara lagi menambahkan. Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara tersebut.

_...  
Aku lupa ada Piko dan Hatsune!_

"Benar kataku! Memang ada sesuatu antara kalian berdua!" Hatsune terlihat sangat gembira.

"Ternyata... kalian berdua menyembunyikan hal ini ya..." Piko terlihat masih tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada apapun di antara aku dan Rin!" Piko dan Hatsune tersenyum menyeringai, "Kami berdua hanya tinggal serumah dan..."

Aku menghentikan ucapanku.  
_Apa yang telah aku katakan?!_

"Jadi kalian berdua tinggal dalam satu rumah?!" seru Hatsune tidak percaya.

"Sssh! Pelankan suaramu, Hatsune!" seru Piko dengan setengah berbisik.

"..." aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa itu benar, Akita-san?" Piko bertanya kepada Rin.

Rin menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

_Rasanya aku mau mati saja._

* * *

Meski sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, aku merasa malas untuk kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin pulang, tapi begitu ingat Rin dan hal yang diceritakan oleh Piko dan Hatsune, aku mengurungkan niatku. Jangan sampai ada seseorang yang berani menyentuh Rin!

Piko dan Hatsune sudah berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia bahwa Rin tinggal bersamaku. Tentu saja, aku tidak menceritakan apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadap Rin kepada mereka. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu percaya dengan ucapan mereka. Mungkin Piko bisa dipercaya, tapi untuk Hatsune, kira-kira berapa lama ia mampu menjaga rahasiaku?

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dan masuk. Seluruh kelas menatapku, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku kemudian duduk di kursiku, yang berada tepat di sebelah Rin. Rin sendiri memandangku, sepertinya ia masih khawatir.

_Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang adalah waktu _home room.

Wali kelas kami berbicara sesuatu di depan kelas, aku tidak memperhatikannya. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi. Piko, ketua kelas kami lalu maju ke depan kelas.

"Apakah ada dua orang yang bersedia untuk menjadi anggota komite pertamanan?" tanya Piko.

Anggota komite pertamanan? Tidak mungkin ada yang mau melakukan hal itu kecuali kalau ia memang benar-benar mencintai tanaman dan alam...

"Akita-san?" Piko berkata.

Aku dan seluruh kelas langsung menoleh ke arah Rin. Ia mengacungkan tangannya. Seluruh isi kelas menjadi berisik.  
Kalau begini aku harus segera...

"Tanaka-san, ya?" Piko berkata lagi.

"YAA!" siswa yang bernama Tanaka mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di udara. Ia terlihat senang sekali.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, anggota komite pertamanan dari kelas kita adalah Akita-san dan Tanaka-san. Kalian berdua ditunggu di ruangan komite pertamanan setelah pulang sekolah," Piko terlihat senang, "jarang sekali ada dua orang yang mau menjadi sukarelawan."

Setelah Piko kembali ke tempat duduknya, bel tanda pelajaran sudah usai berdentang. Siswa dan siswi segera berberes dan berhamburan keluar. Hatsune kemudian mendekat ke arahku.

"Seharusnya kau mengacungkan tangan! Bisa-bisa Akita-san dekat dengan Tanaka!" ujar Hatsune.

"I-itu bukan urusanku!" kataku.

"Terlihat sekali _loh,_ kalau Tanaka-san ingin mendekati Akita-san," timpal Piko.

Rin kemudian mendekati kami bertiga.

"Len-kun... pulang duluan saja hari ini...?" Rin berkata.

"Err... aku akan menunggumu. Aku masih tidak yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri," jawabku, meski sebenarnya hanya alasanku untuk tidak membiarkan Rin berdua dengan orang lain. _Ha! Mau mencoba mendekati Rin, tidak akan kubiarkan!_

"Kita bertemu lagi di sini, ya," ujarku menambahkan.

Rin mengangguk.

Tanaka-san berjalan mendekati Rin, wajahnya terlihat sangat berseri-seri.

"Akita-san, bagaimana kalau kita segera menuju ruang komite pertamanan? Kau belum tahu letaknya di mana, kan? Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu," ujar Tanaka. Celotehnya terdengar sok akrab di telingaku. _Rasanya aku ingin meninjunya._

Rin mengangguk lalu mengambil tas miliknya. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan keluar kelas. Kami bertiga melihat tangan kiri Tanaka yang berusaha untuk memegang tangan Rin, namun Rin memindahkan tasnya dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan, sehingga Tanaka mengurungkan niatnya. Piko dan Hatsune menahan tawa mereka.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Piko bertanya.

"Kita akan mengikuti Akita-san dan Tanaka! Benar, Kagamine?!" Hatsune terlihat sangat bersemangat.

_Sepertinya Hatsune bisa membaca pikiranku._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Ah sekali lagi saya berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah me-_review fanfic _saya ini. Maaf saya tidak bisa _update _cepat karena saya tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebenarnya sih, _chapter_ ini udah cukup lama mendekam di laptop. Akhirnya baru dibuka dan dilanjutkan lagi ketika liburan sudah mau usai, ahaha._

* * *

_**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen e: **__Berasa jadi Len? Wah, ternyata sampai segitunya... Jadi serasa karena pujiannya..._

_**Chisami Fuka e:**__ Len sebenarnya lagi puber, jadi maklum ya jadi mesum. :P_

_**Toki no Miko e:**__ Masuk ke dalam cerita... waduh saya bingung mau balas apa, tapi entah mengapa sekarang merasa sangat tersipu._

_**ReiyKa e:**__ Nggak hiatus kok, saya aja yang nggak pernah sempat buat nulis. Iya nih, saya udah jadi mahasiswa Sastra Jepang di sebuah PTN. ^^_

_**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya ya!**_

* * *

_**Listening to: **__**Aimer**_


End file.
